Lisa Addison
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = Doctor Lisa Addison | franchise = Resident Evil | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = The Hive, Raccoon City | known relatives = Matt Addison Brother; Mutated into the Nemesis Tyrant. | status = Dead | born = | died = 2002 | 1st appearance = Resident Evil (2002) | final appearance = | actor = Heike Makatsch }} Lisa Addison is a fictional computer programmer and a supporting character featured in the Resident Evil film series. Played by actress Heike Makatsch, she appeared in the 2002 feature film version of Resident Evil. Biography Lisa Addison was a young woman in her mid-twenties who worked at the Umbrella Corporation. She was the sister of an anti-corporation activist named Matt. Lisa shared her brother's crusade to bring down entities who thought they were above the law, and only joined Umbrella so she could help to expose their more unsavory endeavors. Lisa was assigned to work at a top-secret underground bio-weapons facility called the Hive just outside Raccoon City. She worked in the offices of Section 6, on Level 7. Lisa began conspiring with a security agent named Alice, who promised to aid her in bringing down the company. Alice promised to help her bypass all of the security and surveillance, but it was up to Lisa to steal a sample of the deadly T-Virus contagion. Alice warned her that if they went through with this, it would come at a great cost. What neither of them realized was that Alice's partner and "husband" Spence Parks had been eavesdropping on their conversation. Taking a cue from Alice's idea, he used his own credentials to sneak into the Hive and steal several samples himself, which he intended to sell on the black market for personal profit. To cover his crime, he smashed a vial of the virus against a steel lab table, releasing the virus into the Hive's ventilation system, contaminating the entire underground facility. With the T-virus unleashed, the employees became rapidly infected, but were unaware in the early asymptomatic stage of the infection. However, the Artificial Intelligence running the Hive -The Red Queen - detected the release of the virus, and sealed off the complex to prevent outside contamination. The Red Queen then began systematically murdering the Hive's employees and lab scientists, using the complex's own built-in automated defense systems, in a bid to keep the infection from spreading beyond the facility. Lisa was among a group of office employees caught by surprise as they as they were about to finish an otherwise uneventful work day. They found themselves suddenly sealed inside their offices as halon gas flooded the glass panel-enclosed office space, suffocating them to death like fish trapped inside a glass bowl without water. The Red Queen observed the deaths via closed circuit cameras. When Matt Addison lost contact with Lisa, he went to the Hive to search for her and discover what happened. He met Alice at the guardhouse property at night, discovering her recovering from the memory-erasing nerve agent that had been released as part of The Red Queen's containment actions. Matt and Alice were then joined by an Umbrella elite commando team and together they infiltrated the derelict facility. Eventually, Matt established a route to Lisa's office. However, with Lisa having been infected by the T-virus hours earlier, her corpse had been re-animated as a zombie. Her undead body approached Matt harmlessly at first, with a blank stare and shuffling gait. Despite being dead for hours, her appearance was quite lifelike, almost attractive in comparison to other zombies the team had encountered. She looked not much worse for wear, except for her pale skin and disheveled business attire, and some superficial scratches and abrasions on her body. Matt was disarmed by the sight of his limping sister as she stumbled awkwardly toward him in her wrinkled gray skirt suit, blouse pulled out from her waistband, still wearing her stale work pantyhose and dress pumps, seemingly helpless and in shock. But then, as she got to within a few feet of him, her demeanor changed, and she lunged viciously at him, knocking him backward onto a desk and straddling him, trying to bite his neck. However, even as a zombie, she was not strong enough to physically overpower her larger, more muscular brother, and Matt fended her off successfully as Alice delivered a single, fatal blow to the back of Lisa's neck, using the sharp corner of a desktop paperweight Resident Evil (2002). Lisa's second death was instantaneous, her limp body collapsing onto her brother before sliding to the floor where it remained sprawled and motionless. Alice and Matt then spent several minutes crouched by Lisa's body, whispering to each other in hushed voices as he mourned the final death of his sister quietly, allowing Alice to scrutinize the corpse up close. This prompted flashbacks in Alice's mind about Lisa's true identity and her role in trying to expose Umbrella Corporation before unwittingly paying the ultimate cost: ending up as an innocent victim. Notes & Trivia * The character is unique to the continuity of the Resident Evil film series and does not have a counterpart in the video game series by Capcom. * As her brother Matt Addison was operating under fake credentials, he may have been using a fake identity as well, which calls the validity of Lisa's surname into question. In the film, the character is addressed only as Lisa. Her Umbrella badge ID lists her as BR, Lisa. * Along with Alice and Spence Parks, Lisa is the only other character to appear in both the main story and in flashback. * Of all the zombies presented in Resident Evil, Lisa Addison was probably the least repulsive (or perhaps could be considered the most attractive). * Of all the zombies presented in Resident Evil, Lisa Addison was one of the weakest and easiest to defeat. * Lisa Addison had Level 7 security clearance at the Hive. Her Umbrella Corporation ID number was 284-LA. * Playing the role of Lisa Addison is German actresses Heike Makatsch's first work in an American film. See also External Links * * Lisa Addison at the Resident Evil Wiki References ---- Category:Resident Evil (2002)/Characters Category:2002 character deaths Category:Characters who are beaten to death Category:Computer programmers Category:Victims Category:Characters with biographies Category:Categorized